Abandoned
by squigle.x
Summary: You never hear about what happens to agents that get kicked out if cherub apart from them being sent to a children's home somewhere. I got kicked out after doing what I thought was right, in Mac's eyes it was the complete opposite. I wouldn't say I was a violent person but I want revenge, so I needed to make a compromise. ONE SHOT.


You never hear about what happens to agents that get kicked out if cherub apart from them being sent to a children's home somewhere. I got kicked out after doing what I thought was right, in Mac's eyes it was the complete opposite. I wouldn't say I was a violent person but I want revenge, so I needed to make a compromise.

_Mission extract:_

_Alexandra Nicole Michael defied Handler's instructions and went behind CHERUB's back to go into the weapon compound to steal the laptop which held the incriminating blueprints which would take down Rashwood Enterprise. It was high risk and Michael could've been discovered by Rashwood and been killed. After an enquiry the Ethics Comity and Chairman of CHERUB decided that Michael was too unpredictable and could not be trusted on future missions. She was therefore suspended from CHERUB._

I had been adopted by a family and I loved it, I had a boyfriend but life was too simple, too boring. I needed the thrill I felt when I was on a mission. I had seen too much. I had a taste of what life could've been like.

I let my eyes glance over the file I had created over the past few years, it held every single detail I knew about CHERUB. Any report on TV which looked a bit out of the ordinary, memories, old friends. I had everything on paper and I was soon going to complete the task I had set out to do. I had to prove to CHERUB that I could be taken back.

I picked up my laptop as I left my room, the house was empty and cold, it had been for months. My family who had taken me in were gone; they died a month ago in car crash- of all things. It was one of the worst days of my life. I hadn't thought that my second family would be ripped away just like my first one.

I got in my car and started the engine, even though I was two years under the legal driving age I had kept my license from CHERUB. Everything I needed was on the passenger seat. My heart raced as I pulled out into the road, today I was doing it. I was getting my revenge. I drove the hundreds of miles to where CHERUB stood, hidden among the British countryside. It took all my effort to remember the exact location but I had done it. I parked a couple miles away from the compound because I knew the security cameras where tight. There wasn't a single blind spot. That is why my whole plan was based around the internet.

I got my laptop out of its back and set it up on my lap keying in the details needed to get this thing off the ground. Ever so slowly I began the descent into CHERUB's server, wiping the information from the database and storing it onto my hard drive. It was a slow process because every few minutes the codes changed and I had to start from scratch. Soon though I couldn't get any further because I was too far, to physically wipe the whole system I had to be on the inside.

This was where my knowledge of computers and instinct came in. I knew I would only have a few seconds grace maybe a couple minutes max before the cameras blinked back on. If I cut a wire the whole Campus would be on high alert.

I tapped into the cameras and recorded the footage of the world in those few minutes, enough time to scrape past. I linked it back around and hit enter. I scrambled from the car and ran across the road which lead to the back entrance of the sprawling estate. Even with the run up it still took all my effort to clamber up the tall fence and throw myself over the other side. I heard a click and I knew the cameras were live. I mentally cursed; it hadn't been enough to get cover from one of the buildings. I crept along in the bushes until I reached the forest, I knew there were camera's hidden among the trees so I kept my head low, hoping to pass as a student skiving from lessons.

I knew if I stopped walking for one moment it would look suspicious so I didn't stop moving until I reached the Main Building. I was surprised how far I had made it without triggering an alarm. I thought almost for a moment I could breeze right past the secretary and down to Mac's office where the computer I needed was.

"Excuse me," the lady behind the desk said. It was the same lady, I almost laughed out loud. "Do you have an appointment to see Zara?"

Zara? Wait, what? Wasn't she head of Mission Control? I contemplated charging forwards and locking myself in the office but I knew I would be slaughtered in seconds. I turned and smiled at the lady behind the desk.

"I really need to see Zara, its dead important." I said.

The lady regarded me suspiciously but she must've recognized me from before and waved her hand dismissively. "You have five minutes before her next appointment, be quick." She said. "What's your name? I'll just give Zara some warning."

"Alex." I said.

The woman spoke into the phone and I walked on, down the long corridor and towards the door which held my future. I almost felt sick, almost the same as last time. Back then though, I knew my fate. I knew I was being thrown out. Just by looking at the mission controllers, the staff, even some of the other students I knew deep down. It was almost a sixth sense. Now though, I had no idea what was coming for me.

I knocked on the door and pushed it open. Sure enough Zara was stood by the window staring out over the grounds. "Take a seat." Zara said pointing to a leather chair before her large desk. I walked over and sat down. "Impressive," she said turning to face me. "Quite impressive, that is the first time we've had an ex-student break into Campus."

I felt like punching myself, they probably had me on recording, they probably laughed at how stupid I was thinking I could break into one of the most secure places on the planet. At least I tried.

"Thank you." I said. "How long did you know?"

Zara smiled and sat down. "As soon as you tapped into the network, impressive computer skills."

I shrugged. "I have CHERUB to thank for that."

"Indeed, so what was your whole purpose for coming back? You know, you could've easily just called if you wanted to speak with us."

"What made you think I wanted to speak to you?"

Zara looked baffled. "Why else would you come to Campus?"

This was that moment where I comprised my placid nature for a more violent one. I hadn't exactly been able to get my hands on a gun but I had gotten and tazer and pepper spray. I took the tazer from my pocket and aimed. I didn't battle cry or even tell her what I was going to do. I hit charge and eject. Hundreds of bolt's hit Zara in the chest and she blacked out, I felt a twinge of sorrow as her head hit the table with a hard crack.

I knew there were probably cameras hidden in this room so I scrambled around the desk and pushed Zara's limp body out of the way. I settled behind the computer and started working, plugging my portable hard drive in.

It took an agonisingly slow time to break through all the files and then even longer time to copy every single file and I was soon jumping at every single noise. Finally the little window popped up and said 'Done' even though minutes before it had said 'Seven hours and two days remaining'.

I tucked the hard drive into my jeans and walked out of the office sure to close the door behind me in case anyone was having a late morning wander. I breezed past the secretary and walked out of the main building. I exhaled slightly as I walked across the campus grounds and towards the forest where I had clambered over the wall hours earlier. I didn't have a laptop on me so all I had was pure luck to get me over the wall before anyone came to investigate.

I was almost at the top when I felt hands grab my ankle, I looked down to see someone I recognised. It was James and his mate Bruce, they were covered in mud and a little way behind them was a shaking little red shirt boy.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Who the fuck cares!" I said shaking my foot in attempt to remove James's hand from my ankle.

Bruce recognised me now. "Wait! Alex?" He gawped up at me.

My arms felt dead now that I was holding up my own weight and James's pulling force but I managed a smile. "Hey Bruce."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I spat.

"Like you're trying to escape." The little red shirt said.

"Who the fuck invited you into the conversation?" I said.

The boy held his hands up and took a little step backwards. "We're teaching that little sod to get over his fear of heights." Bruce said.

"Why don't you guys let me continue my escape while you continue to help that kid. It works out for both of us if we forget what's just happened."

Obviously the two boys and ex-friends wanted to show how macho they were so they both said no. I sighed and with my free boot stamped it into James's face. He fell backwards groaning and clutching his face.

I swung my body round so it was hanging the other side of the fence but with obvious magical powers Bruce seemed to levitate up the wall with lightening speed. We ended up face to face.

Bruce smiled. "Hey."

I smiled. "Hey."

I let go of the wall and with my free hand reached for the pepper spray. "Want to know something interesting?"

"And what's that?"

"The police give these out regularly."

Bruce looked confused. "Give what out?"

I held up the pepper spray long enough for Bruce's eyes to widen and for me to press the nozzle. Pepper poured into his eyes as he screamed. I let go of the wall and dropped to the floor. It would've been safer to clamber down but I didn't have the time, for all I knew the little red shirt was getting help.

I was winded but I managed to scramble to my feet and run to my car which was waiting just down the road. I fumbled with the car keys and I was just about to rip my door open when I noticed the little red shirt was next to the car.

"Didn't see me huh?" He looked chuffed that he had managed to sneak up on me.

I was shocked at how quickly he had managed to get over the wall but I hid it under a scowl. I knew this kid could probably beat me but I didn't want to find out in a failed attempt of hand to hand combat so I opened the car door slightly. The boy took a step forward and froze when I did too. I smiled, the kid had fallen for my ruse. I used my leg to swing the door open and whack the kid in the face.

"Sorry," I said getting behind the wheel of the car and getting into first gear. My legs were shaking but I managed to bring up the clutch and hit the accelerator before anyone else came charging around the corner.

I reached the nearest train station and dumped the car, taking my laptop and back pack which contained all the belongings I needed. I knew now there was no way I could go home but I had already sorted that out. I got off tue train and walked to my boyfriends house and knocked on he door.

He looked genuinely surprised to see me. "Hey honey."

I kissed him. "I need to use your computer."

"Sure." He said still looking surprised and stepping aside so I could run up to his room.  
I began plugging in my hard drive's and laptop and brought up the webpage needed. I uploaded a tiny bit of data I had collected before closing every window and packing up my thins. My boyfriend Eddie was still staring at the screen.

"What was all that? Cherub?" He looked confused.

"Just share it on facebook and twitter and it should be okay." I said standing up and moving towards his bedroom door. "Some people are probably going to come a break down the front door, if they ask you never saw me today okay?" I said patting his cheek.

"Sure," he muttered.

"I gotta go, thanks for the computer." I kissed him again before I left.

I took the next train into London. I got a seat in the wireless cabin and started my second upload, gradually leaking every single piece of information. When I reached London I went into the Costa next to King's Cross and uploaded my third hit of data. Then when I was sat on the Eurostar I uploaded my fourth hit before the tunnel and my final hit twenty minutes later when I was in the North of France. I finally exhaled. They had been exposed.

I knew when I reached Paris there would be someone from CHERUB waiting on the platform to take me back and lock me up but I didn't care. The uploads had already one viral, they were nothing.

I stepped off the train and looked across the platform, I was right, stood with his arms crossed over his chest was Mac and he did not look happy. I smiled and waved. I was trapped but I didn't care, I had completed the mission I had set out to do.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sure the majority of people who read this will be like - 'That happened too quickly!'****', 'She wouldn't be able to break in that easily'**

**I don't care if it's not logical but its a bit of fun which I've written on the side while working on Hunter. I thought the idea was quite good because you never know really what happens. I don't have any plans to continue this but if anyone wants to build on it, feel free to leave a review and let me know. Also leave a review with your thoughts on this. I'll be happy to know anything even if it is concrit. R&R.**

**What's your favorite song?**


End file.
